Journey of the Grand Charade
by Boday1
Summary: In an alternate starfox world, Fox's father has just died in a horrible attack. He is fraught with grief, when Falco calls to invite him on the adventure of his life aboard the Grand Charade. Fox/Krystal Falco/Katt Wolf/Fara Rated T for some coarse Lan.


Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic, so you'll have to bear with me. Review, and please no flames!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or any aspect of the Starfox franchise, except for my own characters!

Chapter 1

Fox lay on his bed holding a small picture of him and his father at

his graduation from the Cornerian flight academy. A few tears

trickled down his face as he remembered how his father looked at

him proudly while General pepper pinned his wings onto the front

of his flight jacket, Now hanging from a rack on the back of his

door. He sighed sadly, it had been three days since the accident,

three days since his life had been torn apart. He remembered the

day down to every stark, horrifying detail.

He had woken up to a frenzied pounding on the front door. He got

out of bed and quickly threw on an old pare of sweats. He ran

down the stairs to the front door and looked through the peep-hole,

he was surprised to see general pepper standing there.

He opened the door,

"General Pepper! It's nice to see you again, if your looking for

my father I thought he was at the base-"

His words were cut short as the General said:

"Fox, we need to talk. Why don't you sit down." He said

gesturing towards one of the chairs in the front room.

"Ok…" Fox said, by this point somewhat confused.

"What's this about General"? He asked sitting down in one of the

large beige armchairs facing General Pepper.

"Fox," Pepper said, taking a deep breath. "Your father is dead."

"What?!" Fox exclaimed, A stunned silence filled the room.

The general sighed, "His base was attacked by A small renegade

fragment of Androsses army, They came in the night, Your father

was having a party to celebrate his defeat, and well…" He took

another deep breath. "They took most of them with him, He and

peppy. The remaining adrossians flew off and bombed the base, we

were able to find no bodies. I'm sorry fox, truly." The general said,

a tear falling down his weathered old cheek. "Your father was one

of the best." With that he pulled out an envelope, "He left you

everything, the house and all of his possessions. And the greatfox

and everything onboard including the Arwings."

Fox let out a chocked sob, "Th-Thank you for telling me general

pepper." He said, tears pouring down the orange fur of his face.

"I'm so sorry fox." The general said standing up. "Is there

anything I can do?"

"N-no general, Th-thank you though, but I just need to be alone."

He said standing up and escorting the general to the door.

"Again, I'm so sorry Fox." The General said giving him a quick hug and walking out to his small hover-car out on the curb.

Fox walked up to his room, he threw himself down on the bed and did something he had not done since his mother had died when he was very little, He cried. He cried hard and earnestly, lamenting the loss of his beloved father, his poor, calm, honest, loving father.

Fox stood up from the bed unsurprised to find his pillow soaked with his tears, even thinking about that day caused him to break down.

"None of that!" He thought angrily wiping the tears from his face and eyes. "There's a life to be lived now and here and living in the past won't help" He thought annoyed at himself. He looked around his room in his house. He smiled wryly at that, "My house, just mine." He thought. That wiped the smile from his face. He then walked down to the kitchen. He reached into the fridge and, not even bothering to check what he took out sat down to eat at the small breakfast table.

Finally looking down to see what it was he took out, he saw he had taken out. Barbecued shrimp, Thursday's leftovers, The day before the accident. He remembered that was the day after his graduation, he and his father had had most of there friends over for a cookout, he remembered all the smiling faces, back slaps, and congratulations. But they were all meaningless in his memory now, all he really cared about was his fathers smiling face over the hot grill, as he made the shrimp for everyone. He missed him, very much. Coming back to reality again he found tears in eyes again. He wiped them away angrily and started to wolf down his food.

His phone started ringing on the kitchen counter, right were he'd left it after he got off the phone with Slippy. He walked slowly over and picked it up, he opened it and said, "Hello?"

Falco's happy voice answered him, "Hey fox how's it going?"

"Horrible, you?" Fox said with a sigh.

"I'm great, so you remember my uncle Galvin I was telling you about?" He said

"Yeah, what about him?" Fox said.

"Well, he's the captain of the Grand Charade as you know, and he said on his upcoming journey I could come for free! He also said I could bring people, So I'm bringing Katt of course." Falco said excitedly.

"Well I hope you have fun." Fox said sadly.

"What? Your coming to of course you dolt!" Falco said laughing.

"Really?" Fox said

"Yeah, I figure it'll help you get over, well, you know. So anyway pack enough clothes and stuff for a month, and meet at my house tomorrow at four! See you then, bye!" Falco said before Fox could get a word in edgewise.

"Classic Falco" Fox thought laughing, running up the stairs to start packing.

So, what did you think? Gime some reviews people! Tell me if I'm decent enough to go on.


End file.
